Certain mirror assemblies include integrated electrical components, such as televisions, light sources, defogger assemblies, etc. The mirror assembly normally includes a minor reversibly affixed to a chassis, wherein the chassis is suitably designed to be mounted to a wall. The electrical components are either secured within the chassis or mounted to the back of the mirror. This arrangement is a convenient space saving device as it embeds the electrical components into the existing space occupied by a mirror.
The mirror is typically secured to the chassis through a plurality of mounting brackets disposed on the outer edge of the chassis. The mounting brackets are adapted to engage a portion of the mirror, such as the mirror frame. The mounting brackets are permanently or semi-permanently secured to the mirror frame with fasteners, adhesive, etc.
Mounting the mirror to the chassis in this manner has several drawbacks. For instance, it is often difficult to properly align the mirror on the chassis when securing the mounting brackets thereto. This can lead to increased installation time and costs. The exposed mounting brackets are also unsightly to someone looking at the minor assembly from the side.
Moreover, permanently or semi-permanently securing the mounting brackets between the chassis and mirror causes problems when mounting the mirror assembly to the wall and when disassembling the minor. To mount the mirror assembly to the wall, the chassis must first be secured to the mirror, and the mirror assembly is thereafter secured to the wall W. Securing the entire mirror assembly to the wall is cumbersome and difficult. Moreover, to disassemble the mirror assembly, the entire minor assembly must be removed from the wall.
Thus, it is desired to have a mirror mounting assembly that allows the mirror to be secured to the chassis in an easy, aesthetically pleasing, reliable manner.